


60. Luke attends the premiere of Battleship with Alex... sort of.

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [60]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	60. Luke attends the premiere of Battleship with Alex... sort of.

_**Luke Evans attends the premiere of Battleship with Alex Skarsgard... sort of.**_  
[backdated to May, 2012; takes place a week after [Alex returns to Luke in New Zealand](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/7335.html)]  
[ **warnings** for bondage, rimming]

It's been a crazy twenty-four hours. Alex and Luke left the _Hobbit_ set and headed directly to the airport to catch their flight to Los Angeles. Alex has always been crap at sleeping on planes, but he knows he's going to have barely any recovery time before he has to start the publicity circus for _Battleship_ , so he sweet-talks the flight attendant into giving him four tiny bottles of Cabernet and attempts it anyway. The wine is piss-poor quality and doesn't make him sleepy regardless, however, and by the time they land at LAX, he's exhausted and edgy and certain that he looks just as rough as he feels. The only thing that keeps him from snarling at people left and right is the presence of Luke at his side; he doesn't want his lover to have to put up with him when he's so fucking irritable. And the truth is, Luke makes Alex feel a bit calmer all on his own.

Luke sticks close to Alex without being glued to him, his head kept down as they run the gauntlet of paparazzi who have nothing better to do than hang out at arrivals all day. He's still not recognized the same way Alex is so he thinks they make it to the taxi queue and into a car without too much fuss or attention paid. "Are you going to try and have a rest before tonight?" he asks when they're on their way.

"I can't. I don't know." Alex tips his head back, wincing at how sharp his voice sounds in his own ears. He groans and looks down at his watch. "Maybe I can get a couple hours. I'm scared to check my messages," he tells his lover with a sigh. "Scared they'll tell me I've got to come in earlier than they scheduled."

"Then don't," Luke tells him. "Tell them your battery went dead, or that you forgot to check when you arrived. Whatever. They don't own you." Plus if they had any sense they'd want his sir at his best - which he won't be without some rest.

It's such simple advice, and yet so brilliant. Alex smiles at his boy, and comes incredibly close to kissing him right there in the taxi; _fuck_ he's tired. "I'm glad you're here," he whispers instead, so grateful that Luke was able to get these few days off from his shoot. In truth, Alex had actually been seriously considering giving this premiere a pass, if it meant turning around and leaving Luke behind again. And he would never have heard the fucking end of that from his management team.

"Me too," Luke whispers back, letting his fingers brush against the side of Alex's leg, his gaze flickering to the driver, making sure the man has _his_ eyes on the road and not them.

Knowing himself to be dangerously near the limits of his self-control, Alex shuts his eyes and rests his head back against the seat again. The one good thing about the timing of their flight is that traffic isn't too bad this time of day; they make it to his house in just under twenty minutes, which is pretty impressive for Los Angeles. "Thanks," Alex mutters to the driver, paying the guy without really bothering to count the bills, then grabbing his garment bag and heading up the path to his house. "Should we get a dog?" he asks somewhat randomly, thinking it might be nice to hear a welcoming barking on the other side of the door.

Luke blinks, wondering whether Alex is serious or if it's the jet lag speaking. "We'd have to find someone to take care of it when we're away," he says, trying not to get too excited, but the implications... should _we_ get a dog? He can't help smiling.

"Oh, right. I guess there'd be, like, quarantine issues if we tried to take it somewhere with us." Alex frowns down at his keys, sorting through until he finds the right one. Pushing the door open, he hangs his bag in the foyer closet, then turns to pull Luke into his arms. "It's so hard to be next to you for hours and not be able to kiss you," he murmurs huskily, licking into his boy's mouth.

But he feels like he's swaying on his feet. "I'm going to bed," Alex says, abruptly turning away and heading for his bedroom. "Wake me in two hours?"

"Yes, sir," Luke says softly, watching Alex go. He considers joining him but then they'd likely not get any sleep so he sets his watch, puts a few things away and checks on the house before stretching out on a couch in the living room, a throw tossed over him.

When his alarm goes off, Luke pokes at the buttons on his watch until it finally stops. Still exhausted, he lies there for a few more minutes then finally throws back the blanket and sets his feet on the floor, rubbing his face with his hands while he tries to wake up a little more. He stumbles out of the living room and down the hall, stopping in the washroom to splash a little water on his face. Alex's bedroom is dark, the curtains pulled, his sir just a lump in the middle of the bed. He climbs on and leans over Alex, softly kissing his cheek and then along his jaw. "Time to get up, sir," he whispers.

"Mmf." Alex never sleeps neatly. Even after just a two-hour nap he's got the sheets all tangled around his legs, extra pillows knocked to the floor. Still mostly out, he snakes an arm around Luke's waist and pulls his lover down with him, settling in more comfortably. "Oh. You're here," he says after a drowsy moment, blinking open his eyes and finally focusing on Luke's face. "I was dreaming about you."

"Good things I hope," Luke murmurs, kissing Alex softly on the mouth.

Tangling his fingers in Luke's hair, Alex pulls him in tighter, deepening the kiss. "Was dreaming about tying you up. Keeping you safe," he whispers, his hand trailing slowly down Luke's body before he rolls his boy to his back, straddling him. If Alex were fully conscious, he'd never say such an outrageous thing without first weighing it heavily, calculating all the angles. But he's still a bit hazy for that, far more absorbed in shifting to lie between his boy's thighs.

Luke moans, cock hardening instantly. He can't help it. Every single time Alex starts talking like that, he has the same response. He knows he shouldn't want it. Shouldn't want Alex to have that much control over him, that level of possession, but he does. God help him.

Alex always sleeps naked, and right now Luke's clothes are in the way. But even so, Alex can feel how his boy responds to him, and he smirks, grazing his lips teasingly over Luke's throat and rocking against him, his own erection rearing up.

"Sir?" God. Luke moans again, rubbing shamelessly against Alex even though he knows they need to stop. "We can't do this. The premiere. We need to get ready."

"Hmm?" Alex tugs the collar of Luke's shirt aside so he can scrape his teeth over his boy's shoulder. Then the words filter through. " _Fuck_ ," he spits out, glancing at the bedside clock. "Godfuckingdammitfuck." He rolls to his back, trying to get out of bed and struggling against the sheets which seem to have somehow knotted themselves around his ankles. Managing to kick free, he stalks into the master bathroom and turns the shower taps on hot. Still cursing a blue streak.

Sitting up and running a hand over his face again, Luke follows Alex into the bathroom. "Do you want me to use the other shower or wait for you?" he asks, because of course, if they both end up in the same one... but he has to have a shower. He feels like crap and there's no way he's going to Alex's premiere looking like it.

Looking over his shoulder, Alex narrows his eyes at his boy. "I hate Hasbro," he informs him, and steps under the spray. He slams the shower door behind him and calls, "Give me three minutes."

Luke gives a soft laugh and then sighs, looking at the mess of sheets and pillows on the floor. He remakes the bed, tucking everything neatly under the mattress and settles on top, fighting the urge to lie down.

True to his word, Alex is out in a matter of minutes, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. "Your turn," he mutters, fully awake now, his mind hurtling at a hundred miles a second. He eyes Luke in calculation.

"Okay. Thank you," Luke says, undressing as he stands. "I won't be long," he assures Alex, giving him a quick kiss in passing, completely oblivious - for once - to the way his sir is watching him.

Alex should be fully dressed by the time Luke comes back out of the bathroom. Should be, but he's not. He managed his shorts, trousers, and belt, but then he got completely distracted. Now he's waiting bare-chested, leaning casually against the dresser and playing with a long length of silky nylon cord.

"That's so much better," Luke says, coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips and another being used to dry his hair. "There's nothing like a hot shower to make you feel human again," he adds before looking up, his hands stilling as he notices the cord Alex is holding.

After watching his boy for a long silent moment, Alex nods. "Come here," he says softly.

Dropping the towel and his hands to his side, Luke walks over to Alex, his eyes flickering over his sir's bare chest, his knees going weak the closer he gets.

Alex loops the cord behind his boy, centering it at the small of Luke's back. His manner is matter-of-fact as he methodically ties knots, binding his boy's chest, but his heart is fucking racing. "You are so beautiful," he whispers, his cock spike-hard behind his zipper. _And I fucking own you._ Luke never promised him that. But Alex can't help but think it.

Oh god. "Is this for the premiere?" Luke asks softly, barely able to breathe, although it has nothing to do with the cord binding him and everything to do with how aroused and stunned he is.

"Yes," Alex answers, testing the tension of the cord and then adjusting a knot in the center of Luke's chest, so that the cord won't shift and inadvertently choke his boy at any time. "It won't show underneath your clothing. But you'll know." He ties off the last knot, satisfied with the minimal length left over. "And I'll know."

Luke nods, looking down at his chest, at the gorgeous arrangement of knots Alex has fashioned. "Thank you, sir," he whispers, aching with arousal. "Should I get dressed now?" It's the last thing he wants to do. Wants Alex to fuck him now, like this, hurt him, so he can carry that with him as well, but they're on a timetable.

"Not yet. Get on your knees," Alex orders quietly, and unzips his trousers, taking his erection in hand.

A soft moan spills from Luke's lips and he kneels, hands behind his back, his posture straight and proud, his gaze lowered.

A wave of emotion rises up and pummels Alex at the sight, and he hisses out a quick breath, trying to steady himself. "Suck me off," he says, barely managing to keep his thoughts on track. "You'll take every drop I have to give you, then you'll clean yourself up and get dressed."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, leaning in, his tongue flicking out to taste that drop of fluid right at the tip, another moan slipping from him as he closes his mouth around the crown, sucking lightly then a little harder as he takes his sir deeper.

Alex lays his hands gently on Luke's head -- for now. Just needing to touch while his boy begins to take him in, his talented mouth making ribbons of pleasure curl at the base of Alex's spine.

Luke makes a soft sound of pleasure at Alex's touch. He opens his mouth wider, taking Alex deeper, relaxing his jaw muscles as it gets to the point where it seems too much. But he's a determined boy and he wants to please his sir.

 _That's it_. That's, of course, what Alex was waiting for. He tangles his fingers tightly in Luke's hair and holds him in place, beginning to thrust hard, his cock gagging his boy and then pushing past into his throat, every time. Without mercy.

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Luke just _takes_ it. He's rock hard and aching but it all blurs into the pleasure of serving, of knowing he's giving Alex everything he has.

"Oh, fuck yes," Alex whispers, staring down at his boy. His incredibly good boy, so obedient, so gorgeous... He slams hard into Luke's throat and holds there, letting the pleasure build and cutting off Luke's air for four seconds, five... Alex abruptly pulls out all the way, holding his cock at the root and aiming the spray of his seed, splattering Luke's forehead, his cheeks, his mouth.

Oh god. Luke moans, swaying slightly on his knees, completely and utterly overwhelmed. And so fucking _owned._

"Good boy," Alex whispers after wetting his dry lips. He drops his hand down to curl his fingers under the knot centered between Luke's nipples, the one joining the diamond pattern he made around his boy's pecs. "Mine. Every inch of you, mine," he says softly. "Now go wash your face and get dressed."

"Yes, sir, thank you," Luke murmurs, rising to his feet a little unsteadily. Suddenly he wishes they didn't have to go out at all, that he could just sit down and catch his breath. Curl up with Alex and not have to go anywhere. But tonight is the whole point of them being back in L.A. He shakes his head a little, trying to clear it, and heads for the washroom.

This time Alex is able to get fully dressed, although he's not so sure he's thrilled with the suit his stylist chose for him this evening. "Luke, is this too weird?" he calls, frowning at himself in the mirror and running his hands over his lapels. "It's, like, textured." Clearly, his stylist feels like the two of them are making a compromise: if Alex will just wear a suit that's considered 'fashion forward,' then she'll let him wear that suit in tones of gray.

Luke finishes buttoning up his vest and comes back into the bedroom. "The tie's a little wide, and yes, textured," he says, eyeing the tie critically. "But _you_ look gorgeous."

"Me?" Alex raises an eyebrow as he takes in the sight of Luke, top to toe. "Is that the suit you wore that night for the Immortals premiere?" he asks, the dark gray three-piece stirring up memories. He slips his arms around Luke. "You look fucking stunning."

Luke blushes a little. "Thank you. It's the only one I had with me, besides the suit I wore for The Raven premiere."

"I love you in this suit," Alex murmurs against Luke's throat, and slides his hands down Luke's back. "Do you feel comfortable with the bondage?"

"It feels strange," Luke confesses slowly, "but that's only because I'm not used to it. But I'm not sure I'd want to be used to it either. This way it's a reminder."

"Good." Alex nods and pulls back to press a kiss to his boy's lips. "I love you. And we should leave now," he says regretfully, gathering up his wallet, phone, and keys.

"Okay. I love you too," Luke says, slipping his suit jacket on and picking up his own wallet and keys. "Can I have one more kiss?" The thought of having to make it through the rest of the evening without one is killing him, especially given how close he'll be to his sir.

"Absolutely." To hell with the limo waiting outside. Alex grins and pulls Luke into his arms, sinking into his mouth with a decadent moan and wrapping himself around his boy.

* * *

Luke hangs back while Alex has his picture taken with the various castmembers, simply smiling and nodding when anyone notices him and asks why he's there. The roar of the fans is so loud he can get away with pretending he can't hear anything. But by the time they leave the red carpet, Luke is back by his sir's side, their shoulders brushing here and there as they make their way into the theatre.

Alex is pleased that Luke sticks close in the crowd, and he gives his lover a smile that's quick but full of meaning. And because he's not looking where he's going, he nearly trips over someone.

"Alex. Good to see you," Sandy says, her voice full of false brightness.

"Hi, Sandy." Alex gives her a wide smile and a quick hug. "Have you met Luke? Luke Evans, this is Sandy McNamara, my publicist."

"Hi." Luke smiles and extends his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Of course," Sandy says, but her return smile is strained. "Alex, can I speak with you? In private, please?"

He narrows his eyes, but shrugs. "I'll catch you up in a few," he breathes to Luke, then follows Sandy through the crowd.

There's a lot of people here Luke doesn't know and he spends the next few minutes simply people-watching, trying not to gawk, grateful when Liam drops by to see how he's doing. They play catch-up for a few minutes then agree they'll talk more later and Luke's left standing against the wall once more. Which he doesn't really mind. He just hopes nothing's wrong.

When Alex finds Luke again, he looks like there could be steam boiling from his ears. "Hey," he says shortly, giving Luke a quick scan. "You okay?"

Luke nods. "Yes. What happened?" he asks, because clearly, something did.

"I have been officially scolded," Alex tells him under his breath, his jaw tight. "My team is pissed that I'm being seen with you in public so often. They say it looks suspicious."

They'd known it would happen soon or later but Luke had still hoped it might not happen at all. Foolishly now, it seems. "What did you say?" he asks. "What do you want to do?"

"I told them my private life is none of their fucking business, and that they need to deal with their personal feelings on the subject. Then she said that I could sabotage the Battleship opening if this becomes about us." Alex snorts with disgust. "Please, like Avengers didn't already totally sink this movie."

Luke has to smile at that but he nudges Alex's shoulder with his own. "I'm sorry."

Alex shoots him a look of hard warning. "Don't start that," he says quietly. "I'm already furious." And fuck, right now his brain is telling him the most efficient solution to this so-called problem is for him to grab Luke and passionately kiss him, right here in front of everyone and their cameras.

"I only meant I'm sorry they're being assholes," Luke says softly, glancing away, his cheeks hot with having been chastised.

 _Fuck_. The shame on Luke's face stabs into Alex, and god if that doesn't just make everything worse. "Come here," he says, and begins cutting a path through the throng, smiling and greeting people when necessary, but intent on making it to the back of the theater without being separated from his lover.

Fearing he's pissed Alex off, Luke follows with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, his head kept down, looking up only as required so he doesn't run into anyone.

They ran the fan gauntlet, made it through the photo ops, and Alex is pretty sure the movie is going to suck. So he's got no qualms about pulling out his cell and dialing Citadel, ordering a car to meet them. He pushes open an exit at the back of the theater, checking to make sure Luke is right on his heels before he lets the heavy door swing shut and lock them out.

"Where are we going?" Luke asks, wide-eyed as the door closes behind him. Behind them. Holy shit.

"Home," Alex answers, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the building, to hell with his suit -- it's an ugly suit anyway, he's pretty sure he and Luke both agreed on that. "Or..." he shrugs. "We don't have to. We've got the night. Where do you want to go?"

"What about the movie? They're going to expect you to be at the after-party," Luke says, still struggling to catch up.

"Nah, I don't care. There'll be enough going on at the party. I don't need to be there." And Alex's team is pissed off at him already, so why not give them a little more to bitch about? "Seriously, is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go? Walk on the beach, or something?"

Luke laughs, shaking his head. He can't believe they're doing this, but if they are, "I'd love to go for a walk on the beach."

"All right." Alex cranes his neck to watch a black SUV with tinted windows negotiate the line of arriving cars, then break free from the pack to turn down the small alley where he and Luke are waiting. "Perfect. This is us," he says, opening the back door for his lover once the car pulls to a stop in front of them.

Luke gets in and slides across the seat. "I can't believe we're doing this," he says, still not sure what to make of the whole thing.

"It was the only thing I could think of to make sure I got to do this." Slamming the door shut behind himself, Alex reaches for Luke and drags his boy into a deep kiss. He moans and wraps his arms around him tighter. "Just... south," Alex tells the driver when the woman politely interrupts to ask their destination.

Luke moans and licks into Alex's mouth, hungrily giving back as well as he's getting. "And here I thought I was going to have to be a good boy all evening," he murmurs, eyes sparkling, biting at Alex's lips, his cock filling so quickly his head spins with it.

"Were you worried you couldn't manage it?" Alex asks, swiftly unbuttoning Luke's vest and dress shirt, then spreading the sides wide to reveal his boy's chest. "Even with my reminders right on you?" He pushes Luke to lie back against the long seat and kneels on the floor next to him, dipping his head to lick at the bare skin edged by rope.

"No, sir," Luke says, shaking his head and whimpering softly at the feel of Alex's tongue on his chest. "But being so close to you and not touching... it's hard."

Alex grins wickedly. "Good. If it were easy then I'd be doing something wrong." He gently bites Luke's nipple, playfully chewing on it and rolling it between teeth and tongue, kneading the other with his fingers.

"Oh, god, sir, " Luke moans, hands curling into fists. "It feels like they're attached to my cock," he says with a laugh that morphs into another moan.

"Yeah? So I'll be careful not to touch your cock at all then," Alex decides, unzipping Luke's trousers and tugging them down to his knees. "I don't want to overstimulate you."

"Please, sir, that's not what I meant," Luke protests, biting at his bottom lip, afraid to say anything more for fear of digging the hole deeper.

That fetches an evil laugh in response, and Alex nips his way down Luke's flat belly. Spreading his boy's legs, he licks at the inside of Luke's thigh, sucking gently on the tender skin.

Oh god. Luke whimpers, his cock jerking hard against his belly, smearing it with precome. Uncurling his fists, he digs his nails into the leather beneath him, spreading his thighs even wider. "Oh, oh, please, sir..." he moans.

Only the barest hints of streetlights flash through the tinted windows, and the vibrations beneath Alex's knees keep him aware they're in a moving vehicle. Other than those clues, he and Luke could be anywhere, removed from the world, existing only for each other. The thought makes Alex smile as he slowly mouths Luke's balls, tonguing the heavy sac.

A string of soft obscenities spills from Luke's mouth and he cries out softly, pleasure rippling through him, the waves stronger and stronger. "Please," he begs, fairly certain, as he always is, that Alex's going to drive him mad, "Please, sir. Fuck your boy."

"No." Alex will consider it for later, sure. But right now he's got other things planned. He sucks one of Luke's balls into his mouth, and rubs his finger against the sensitive skin just behind.

Luke whimpers and presses down against that finger, his cock leaking even more precome against his stomach. "Oh, god, sir..." he moans. "Please!"

Alex presses the button for the intercom to the car's driver. "Swing around to Laguna, but no rush," he says, then lays his hands on Luke's thighs, dipping beneath his balls to lap at his boy's tight hole.

Luke outright _whines_ now, powerless to stop himself from making that sound. His sir knows exactly how to take him apart and he's _thisclose_ to being completely dismantled.

It's been hours that Alex has been in Luke's company - more than a full day, regardless of which time zones they've crossed - and Alex hasn't gotten to fuck his boy once. He's beginning to make up for all that lost time right here. He swirls the tip of his tongue around and around, just barely inside that grasping pucker. And then he pushes inside, deep as he can go on the first thrust.

Luke cries out and his cock jerks violently against his stomach, his hands curled back into fists and every muscle in his body tensed as he babbles, "Please, sir, oh, god, please... your boy's too close..."

"No," Alex growls, and spears his tongue deeper inside Luke's ass, one hand creeping up to tug on the boy's chest bonds.

"Oh, god, no, please," Luke cries, struggling to hold on. "I can't..." but it's too late, he's already coming, every throb of his cock lacing his stomach and chest with another strand of white.

Alex gentles his tongue, still fucking his boy through each and every last aftershock. Then he swipes the back of his hand across his mouth and sits up. "You came without permission," he says, stating the obvious, although of course he deliberately pushed Luke into doing so. "Pick a number between one and five."

"I'm sorry," Luke whispers, tears trickling down his temples, his cheeks flushed with shame. "Three." He swipes a hand across his eyes, trying to get his emotions back under control.

Nodding, Alex gets up and sits next to Luke. "The next three times you come, you'll do it without a touch to your cock. Or you won't come at all for three days." He presses the intercom button again. "Anywhere with a beach is fine." Clicking off he studies his boy, the wet drips on his chest. "Button your shirt."

"Yes, sir," Luke says softly, slowly righting his clothes. He's still mortified he broke his rules and right now he can't even bring himself to look at Alex.

Reaching out, Alex traces over one of the stretches of cord binding his boy. Luke's shirt is nearly translucent in places now, damp with his own come, and a couple of the knots show through. Alex grins, then cups Luke's chin in his hand and leans in for a kiss, luxuriating in the taste of his boy.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, the kiss telling him he's forgiven. "I'm sorry," he whispers again, just because he needs to. "I tried to hold on."

"I know you did," Alex tells him, gently kissing the tear tracks on Luke's cheeks. "You're my good boy and I pushed you." He licks into Luke's mouth, then looks up at a sound from the driver.

"I'm just parking, sir," the woman says as she slows the car.

"Perfect," Alex says with a glance out the window. He shrugs out of his suit jacket, then takes off his tie as well.

It's dark outside, the beach lit only by the moonlight and the lamps overhead, a fact for which Luke's extremely grateful when they get out of the car. It wouldn't take much to put two and two together with the state of his shirt and although he's out, he's not... reckless. Never has been. "Should we leave our shoes with the car?" he asks, eyeing the sand so close by.

"Sure." Alex takes his socks off as well, then unbuttons his shirt cuffs, rolling his sleeves up to the elbow. Climbing out of the car, he nods when the driver asks if she should wait for them. Then he gives his lover a full-wattage grin, barely resisting the urge to take Luke's hand in his.

Luke grins back. "This is so beautiful," he says, nodding towards the water.

"Yeah. We should've done this in New Zealand," Alex replies, stepping onto the sand. The weather is balmy with a soft breeze, and it's late enough that they seem to have the night to themselves. "So, I successfully spirited you away from the premiere," Alex says, his lips curving into a smile. "You're not even going to ask me how the movie ends?"

"It's your fault," Luke points out. "You scrambled my brain." He grins and laughs, nudging his shoulder against Alex's. "How does it end?"

"The good guys win. My character dies." Alex chuckles and kicks at the sand, cool against his skin. "I bet all the explosions look pretty rad, though." He walks down the shore just far enough so that the incoming tide licks at his toes.

"Your character dies?" Luke bites at his bottom lip and moves to stand beside Alex, leaning against him. "It's probably a good thing we left then. I might have embarrassed you by crying."

"It's not exactly Shakespeare," Alex murmurs, but flushes with warmth nonetheless. He grazes his lips over Luke's temple, then returns to watching the play of moonlight on the water. It would be so easy to pull his hand out of his pocket, and link his fingers together with Luke's... _Next time_ , he promises himself.

"Maybe not, but I'd still like to see it," Luke says, the kiss making him smile. "Preferably when no one'll be watching for my reaction."

"We'll catch it on DVD," Alex promises his lover with a laugh. He kicks at the surf, then backs up a few paces and sits down on the sand. "Tell me when you're going to have some time off."

"What kind of time off?" Luke asks, settling on the sand beside Alex. "You mean serious time off? Probably July. We should be done by then."

"All right." Alex circles his arms around his knees, and idly wonders what kind of wrap party people throw for a movie that took more than a year to shoot. "Do you have plans for July?"

"We're just finalizing negotiations for Fast and Furious," Luke says, shifting a little closer. "If it works out, I'll have a couple of weeks and then go right into shooting that."

"Hmm." Alex gently bumps Luke's shoulder with his. "Sweden is really gorgeous in the summer."

"Is it?" Luke grins.

"Yeah. The weather in Stockholm is really mild," Alex answers, taking a quick look over his shoulder to check they've still got the beach to themselves before taking Luke's hand in his. "Some rain. And there's the midnight sun, which is pretty phenomenal."

"Is this your way of asking if I'd like to visit Sweden with you?" Luke asks, laughing softly, Alex's hand so incredibly warm.

Alex laughs too. "Am I being too subtle?" he murmurs, stroking his thumb over Luke's knuckles. "I really want you to come with me. Meet everyone. See where I grew up."

Luke breaks into the widest smile. "I'd love to," he says.

Happiness thrills through Alex until he feels like he's glowing with it. "And while you're looking at me like that," he says softly, "is there anything else you want from me? In the world?" God, he's such a complete sucker for his boy's smile.

"For you to forget about my punishment?" Luke says hopefully, eyes twinkling with just a little mischief.

Shaking his head, Alex snickers. "Nope." He's got every confidence that Luke will come through his punishment with ease, so why drop it? "I was thinking more along the lines of diamonds," he teases. "A Mercedes..."

"For you to come home with me?" Luke asks, far more serious this time. "After Sweden."

"To London?" Alex asks, just to be sure. "Or to Wales?" He lifts their joined hands to his mouth and brushes a kiss across Luke's knuckles.

"Wales, to meet my family," Luke says, sighing softly at the kiss. So happy he wishes he could bottle this moment.

Alex nods. Despite the reassurances Luke has made in the past, he's still pretty damn nervous about meeting his lover's parents. "Yeah. I'd love to."

"Good." Luke leans in and impulsively kisses Alex on the mouth.

Ohh, now that's fucking dangerous -- dangerous because once Alex gets a taste of Luke's mouth, it's so damn hard to pull himself back. He tangles one hand in Luke's hair, keeping his boy right where he is while he devours him.

Moaning into the kiss, Luke slips a hand between them, pressing against Alex's chest. "Someone might see us," he gets out, but he can't bring himself to pull back.

"Fuck 'em," Alex mutters. "It's dark." He lies back in the sand, pulling his boy down on top of him.

Bracing himself on his forearms, his hands in Alex's hair, Luke licks into his sir's mouth, biting at his lips, his cock already hardening shamelessly between them.

 _God, yes_. Alex cradles Luke between his thighs, returning every kiss just as hungrily. They're insane to be doing this out here, he knows, and he swears to himself he won't let things go much further. But for the moment he's just going to make the most of it.

Shivering with arousal, Luke licks deeper into Alex's mouth, letting their tongues tangle, moaning softly with pleasure, still all too aware they're in public.

Sliding his hands down Luke's back, Alex cups his boy's ass tightly and grinds up against him. Maybe after Sweden, after Wales, they can swing some time at the Citadel resort in Fiji... He groans and clamps down on his need. "Let's go home."

"Or you could fuck me in the car," Luke whispers, aching with the need for his sir.

Alex's cock throbs, hard, and his breath catches. "I think I licked all the lube out of you," he murmurs, nipping at Luke's bottom lip. Although there's sure to be lube for the taking in a Citadel car. Hell, they probably stock it in the mini-bar next to the tiny bottles of Stoli.

"So, use spit," Luke whispers, his hole fluttering hard at the thought. "I need you inside me."

"You're a dirty fucking slut," Alex whispers back, his heart pounding. He slips a hand between their bodies and closes his fingers around the ridge of Luke's cock. "Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yes, sir. You have," Luke moans, his cock throbbing, responding eagerly to Alex's touch. "And I am. I'm a dirty fucking slut for your cock. Only _your_ cock."

 _God_. Alex's eyes glaze over, and it's a long moment before the realization sinks in that he's dangerously close to completely losing control -- and throwing away everything they've both worked for. "Get your ass back to the car," he orders softly, and gives Luke a little shove. Because if his boy doesn't get off him now, it'll fucking be over.

"Yes, sir," Luke says, responding quickly and pushing to his feet. He heads straight for the car, trusting Alex is behind him, his cock hard, his hole already aching. Fuck.

And Alex is definitely behind him; there's no place in the world he'd rather be. He nods to the driver when she opens the car door for Luke. "Home's good," he tells her, knowing that the woman probably already has his address pulled up from the Cit database. The door to the SUV slams and Alex grabs Luke, pulling his shirt from his trousers, hands hot on his boy's skin.

Luke moans and presses close, hands going to his own shirt, tearing the buttons in his eagerness to disrobe for his sir. "Please..."

The word is magic on Luke's lips. Alex bites back a groan and unzips his trousers, pulling away from his boy's mouth just long enough to spit into his palm and slick his erection.

Luke shoves his trousers down and kicks them off, laying back on the seat, his legs spread, his hole exposed. Everything exposed for his sir.

There's no fucking way, Alex thinks, staring. No fucking way this will work... He moans and presses the head of his cock to Luke's hole, taking firm grip of his boy's thighs before slamming inside with a shout.

Luke screams, shoving his fist into his mouth to mute the sound, the pain tearing through him. Fuck fuck fuck. The tears come instantly, springing to his eyes and rolling down his temples but he wraps his legs around Alex, keeping him where he is, urging him on. _Please._

Alex drills into Luke like it's a fucking race. And even as one part of his brain swears he's going to treat his boy to a spa and pampering holiday after this, the rest of his mind is screaming in primal triumph at taking his lover so brutally.

"Yes, fuck me, hurt your boy," Luke sobs, keeping his fist tight against his teeth, ready to bite down again if he needs to. "Yours." His cock half-hard and still stiffening despite the pain as Alex fucks him open harder than he ever has before.

It still blows Alex away that Luke is such a gorgeous dichotomy: tender and holding his lover's hand one moment, then wanton and screaming shamelessly for his sir in the next. He's a filthy wet dream come true.

"Oh god," Luke moans. He didn't think he would be able to come from this, but arousal's building fast, pooling hard at the base of his spine. "Please, sir..."

"You know what I said," Alex grates out, driving into the hot clench of Luke's body again and again. "If you don't touch... Fuck, I'm close," he gasps in warning. "So..." He shudders and bites back a howl, spilling into his boy.

There's not enough time and Luke's too caught up in watching his gorgeous sir, in savouring that hot rush inside him. He whimpers softly, flexing his muscles around Alex's cock, milking him for every last drop, while his own jerks against his belly, so close but not close enough.

Alex groans, shivering with a last aftershock of pleasure. He's slowly becoming aware once more of the motion of the car, the fresh rug burn on his knees. He ignores it all in favor of gently closing his hand around Luke's neck and kissing his boy's throat, lips grazing vulnerable flesh.

The tenderness after the brutality floors Luke and his breath hitches hard, a sob choked back, and he wraps his arms around Alex's neck, clinging to him.

"You'll come for me next time," Alex murmurs, smiling faintly as he sits back and tries to put Luke's ruined shirt to rights.

"I think it's done for," Luke says with a soft laugh, shaking his head. "And I will. I promise."  



End file.
